Who Knew?
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: "Your not just a pervert...your a little furball that really gets to me.", "I hate when there's lots of women around.I'm fine when there is just one." Who knew we would fall for each other. Teito x Ouka, Mikage x Kururu, and Hakuren x Gyokuran, OC included.


**Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost.  
**

******I want to thank _YuuiOotori _who gave me the idea for this oneshot squeal**.

**Squeal to 'Everything has a Reason'  
**

* * *

**Who Knew? **

_'The time spent in the Order passed on. I soon came to a point where I didn't know whether my smiling face was a lie or not.'_

_-Lavi/Bookman Jr., D. Gray Man._

Violet eyes watched as the blue haired women in front of him lectured the young Princess. Ever since his Father started showing him pictures of women that were 'suitable' for him to marry. He developed a sickness for being around too many.

So why...

"Oak! Come help me find Mikage and Kururu." Gyokuran said as she began to walk through the garden, with Princess Dalia, in hand.

Liduvina Dalia Raggs, Teito's and Ouka's daughter. Her hair had the same texture and shape as Ouka's but was as brown as Teito's hair. Her eyes are as violet as her mother's are. And her heart is as golden as both of her parents. Teito and Ouka had left to the 7th district for important business.

"Certainly." As Hakuren followed them, he just couldn't take his eyes off of Gyokuran.

….Why was she different from all the others?...Why did he feel a calming peace around her?

"Mikage! Kururu!" Dalia and Gyokuran called out.

"Ah! You pervert!" Someone yelled out, that sounded a lot like Kururu, a slap echoed through the garden.

They went over in the direction to find a surprise. "Who are you?" Gyokuran asked.

In front of them stood a tall women with long black wavy hair, that went down to below her waist, with a simple black dress on, that went down to her knees. Her eyes were dark and cold. "It's me Kururu. This pervert did something." She pointed a accusing finger at the other person.

The man with her was a inch taller then her. He had blond hair and amber eyes, and a very familiar scar on his chin. He wore a dress shirt and jeans. "Oi, it's not my fault this happened. It's got something to do with these flowers." He said indicting to the strange flowers around them.

Dalia walked up to him. "Mikage?"

Mikage grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "In the flesh!"

"But how is this possible? Your not suppose to be human." Gyokuran stated confused.

Hakuren keeled down and studied the odd flowers. He stood back up, after a while. "Well this garden was made by, Bishop Labrador. So it's not surprising there would a few unusual flowers in here."

"Well what are we gonna do now? I can't be a human forever!" Kururu complained.

Mikage grinned. "I sure can."

Kururu gave him a glare.

"Let's not fight. I'll go give Labardor-san a call. For now just be patient." Hakuren said walking off.

"Watch the Princess for me." Gyokuran said. "I'm coming too, Oak!" She followed him.

"Oh come on, Kururu-chan. It's not that bad being human." Mikage said cheerfully.

"Says you!" Kururu crossed her arms. "I can't protect, Ouka-sama and Dalia-sama like this!"

As Mikage was about to retort back...

"Stop!" The two dragon-humans looked over at the Princess.

Princess Dalia walked up to them and grabbed their hands, putting them together. "Dragon Princess Kururu and Dragon Prince Mikage, should live happily live happily ever after!"

As they looked down at the beaming face of the Princess, who had just connected their hands, their faces heated up.

Mikage looked back up at Kururu and grinned at her, holding her hand tighter. Kururu averted her gaze and wondered why her heart is pounding like crazy for this little furball.

* * *

"So what did he say?" Gyokuran asked as Hakuren finished talking to Labrador.

Hakuren sighed. "He said it'll take a few hours for the effects to disappear. If we're lucky, everything will be back to normal before Tieto and Ouka-sama comes back."

"Well I guess that's good news." Gyokuran and Hakuren walked side by by side back to the garden.

Hakuren felt a sudden urge to hold her hand and never let it go, he clenched his hand and turned away. _'What am I thinking?! I'm suppose to dislike women! So why am I feeling like this towards her?'_

He sneaked a glance over to her. _'Maybe...it's because she's nothing like all those royal women...'_

* * *

"Let go already you pervert!" Kururu said angrily freeing herself from his grip, wanting her heart to slow down and her mind to become clear again.

"Sorry..." Mikage looked disappointed at that.

"Dragon Princess Kururu?" Kururu looked down at the young princess, who was looking up at her questionably. "Don't you like Dragon Prince Mikage?"

At the sudden question Kururu turned bright red, confusing Mikage. "I-I d-don't li-like him..." She put her hand to her throat, wondering why she had force those words to come out. Her dark eyes met Mikage's amber ones and her heart started pounding again.

Kururu couldn't stand these feelings anymore and walked off. "Ah Kururu-chan!" Mikage called after her.

Mikage heard sniffling and looked down to see tears falling down from Dalia's eyes. "You aren't gonna have...a happily...ever after?"

He kneeled down and patted her on the back. "Don't worry, Dalia-chan." He winked at her. "I'll go talk to her, okay?"

Dalia sniffled and rubbed her eyes, smiling. "Okay."

At that moment Hakuren and Gyokuran entered the garden, Mikage and Hakuren exchanged what had happened, Mikage ran off to find Kururu.

"Look at this pretty flower, Uncle Hak!" Dalia said holding up a rose to him.

He took it from her. "Yeah it is pretty..." Roses always reminded him of her. Unlike a lot of flowers that were just pretty to look at, the roses were a little different, they had thorns that contrasted to their beauty. Just like Gyokuran's strictest contrasts to her kind heart and also...she has a kind heart unlike all the other royal ladies, who only cares about appearances.

"Oak...what's with you today?" Gyokuran said sternly with a slight blush, as Hakuren realized he had been staring at her.

Hakuren looked away. "It's nothing."

Dalia looked at both of them and a sweet but devious grin grew on her face.

The rose fell from his grip as he fell into Gyokuran slightly. "Sorry..." He was about to pull back when his eyes locked with her bright blue eyes.

They couldn't take their eyes from each other.

* * *

"Kururu..." Mikage sat by her on the grass. "...do you really like me?" His heart was beating fast, as he waited for the answer.

"Honestly..." Her dark eyes locked with his amber eyes. "...I don't know."

Mikage leaned his head back to stare up at the clouds, a smile formed on his face. "Well..." His face blushed red. "...I really do like you..." He looked back at her and grinned, making her face heat up. "...Kururu-chan."

"W-Why?" She couldn't stuttering at the sudden confession.

"It's because your different." Mikage stated.

Kururu looked at him confused. "It's not because your the only dragon female I know or how I like older women. It's really because your the first women that's pushed me away like this. And it's so fun to tease you." He laughed, making her heart skip a beat.

"Your also beautiful and charming in every way. And your also very loyal to your friends, no matter what is happening. I respect you and love you, Kururu-chan."

She didn't what to say to his confession. Kururu was focusing more on calming down her heart and her mind. Did she love him the way he loved her?

Dark cold eyes locked with warm amber eyes. It wasn't just a maybe she was feeling...

"...Kururu-chan?" Mikage felt his heart would break if she rejected him, this was the first time he ever felt this way about someone.

"I...I don't know what this feeling is but..." She smirked. "Your not just a pervert...your a little furball that really gets to me."

"Wha-"

Kururu leaned up and kissed him, so suddenly that he was frozen in place. But after a while he melted into the kiss and a bright light started to shine around them.

* * *

"O-Oak..." Gyokuran whispered nervously as she stared into his gentle violet eyes. Her heart was beating fast and her mind was going crazy just being near him.

Everything around them disappeared, as they gazed into eachother's eyes. Getting lost in the emotions they kept hidden for so long.

"...I-I thought...y-you ha-hated women?" Gyokuran stuttered with a flushed face.

Hakuren smiled making her breath stop. "I hate when there's lots of women around." He gently held her hand. "I'm fine when there is just one."

Usually she would yell at him, fight with him, and lecture him but...right now she couldn't even breath. She felt happiness envelop her as they leaned closer and closer.

"We're home!" Teito called as he entered the garden with Ouka.

"Daddy!" Dalia cried as she ran up to him.

Teito picked her and held her. "Did you have fun with Uncle Hak and Aunt Gyo?" Ouka asked.

Dalia nodded. "Uncle Hak and Aunt Gyo are gonna live happily ever after!"

Teito and Ouka looked at each other and back to the new couple, who were holding each other close and kissing passionately.

Ouka giggled, smiling at her husband. "Seems like our daughter is a better matchmaker then us."

"Pya~" Mikage agreed leaning up against Kururu in a affectionate manner.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed! Okay so the first and the last part I wrote even before the middle part. I actually had to rewrite this oneshot a couple of times before I came up with this. The other times Ouka, Teito, and Frau had more of a appearance but, it just didn't fit right. I named Dalia after Ouka's mother and her first name- Liduvina, is a German name meaning 'Friend of the village'. The part where Dalia puts their hands together was in the original ideas of the oneshots.

**I want to thank _YuuiOotori _who gave me the idea for this oneshot squeal and everyone else who is reading this. **

**Have a great day! Read and Review Please!**


End file.
